Three O'clock We Meet
by eL-ch4n
Summary: -"Ternyata legenda itu benar."/"Legenda apa?"/"Bahwa orang yang kita jumpai di air mancur kota pada jam 3 sore adalah jodoh kita."/ Sibum


Title : Three O'clock We Meet

Rated : K+

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other casts

Summary : -"Ternyata legenda itu benar."/"Legenda apa?"/"Bahwa orang yang kita jumpai di air mancur kota pada jam 3 sore adalah jodoh kita."-

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Membaca fic ini bisa menyebabkan muntah-muntah dan alur yang mungkin sedikit lambat. Don't like don't read. Dan ini sho-ai ya XD

Selamat tahun baru semuanya, selamat menempuh lembaran baru. Untuk memulai tahun baru ini (padahal sudah lewat 6 hari), saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita tentang couple favorit saya selain Yunjae-shipper XDD SIBUM \(^0^)/

Peringatan sekali lagi, bagi yang tidak suka couple ini silakan tekan tombol _'back'_ atau close atau apapun dan jangan membacanya. Kritik masih saya terima, tapi kalau bashing couple -_-" Di sini jaman bebas berpendapat X0

And, enjoy reading ^^

* * *

><p>Drap. Drap.<p>

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi lorong sekolah yang sepi karena semua muridnya sedang menjalani pelajaran di kelas masing-masing. Lantas, mengapa pemuda bagaikan putri salju ini tidak berada di kelas seperti yang lainnya? Jawabannya mudah, karena dia bukan berasal dari sekolah CassiElf ini. Ya, namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum –namanya terdapat di lencana di saku bajunya – adalah murid dari sekolah lain, yaitu SHAWOL International School. Kalau begitu, apa yang menyebabkan murid dari sekolah lain berada di sini? Jawabannya cukup sederhana, tapi kompleks. Bagaimana memulainya ya?

Sepertinya kita harus mundur ke beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu setelah pemakaman Lee Sungmin. Biarkan jarum jam kembali mundur ke pada waktu itu dan berhenti tepat pada pukul

14.50

.

Three O'clock We Meet

by eL-ch4n

06.01.2012

.

Siwon adalah orang yang cukup perfeksionis. Dia selalu menuntut dirinya untuk memberikan yang terbaik dari dirinya dan terbukti ketika dia terpilih menjadi sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Setiap bagian dari dirinya saja sudah mengatakan hal yang sama.

Dia tampan –dengan kedua lesung pipinya yang terlihat ketika tersenyum, membuat hati semua gadis meleleh;

Dia pintar – menjadi juara umum di sekolah tersebut bukan hal main-main apalagi dia bahkan pernah memenangkan juara perlombaan di luar sekolahnya;

Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus –dia sangat sering berolahraga dan sangat mahir hampir di setiap bidang, membuat tubuhnya begitu terbentuk dan sempurna membuat iri sebagian pria (terutama seme, tapi kita bisa abaikan yang satu ini).

Dia taat beragama –selalu pergi ke gereja tiap hari Minggu dan tak pernah berkata kasar kecuali terpaksa.

Lalu, kenapa lelaki yang serba bisa itu sekarang tengah berlari seperti orang yang dikejar setan dari sekolah? Ya, jawabannya simpel. Siwon itu, bagaimanapun sempurnanya dia, tetap seorang manusia dan sebagai seorang manusia dia tidak lepas dari kecerebohan yang dalam kasus ini adalah dirinya yang lupa untuk membawa hasil keuangan yang sudah dia hitung kemarin. Datanya tertinggal dalam _flashdisk_ di rumahnya.

Secepat dia masuk ke rumahnya, secepat itu pula dia keluar dan kembali lagi menuju ke sekolah, tak lupa mengucap salam kepada ummanya ketika berpapasan.

14.58

Siwon tak menyadari bahwa hari itu semuanya akan berubah. Ketika jarum panjang berpindah ke angka 12 dan ketika bunyi jam berbunyi tiga kali di sore itu, hidup Siwon akan berbeda. Dia sadar bahwa di depannya ada seorang namja yang sedang asyik membaca buku, maka dari itu dia sedikit berputar untuk menghindarinya. Tetapi, seperti dalam hukum fisika, dengan kecepatan yang digunakan Siwon sekarang membuat dia sedikit susah untuk menghindari namja cantik yang ada di depannya, sehingga akibatnya mereka saling menabrak dan terjatuh ke dalam air mancur yang berada di dekat mereka. Tepat saat itu, dentang jam berhenti berbunyi seolah bunyi tadi untuk memperingatkan akan adanya kejadian ini.

'Aigoo.' Jerit Siwon dalam hatinya. Teringat dengan _flashdisk_nya, dia segera mencarinya dan membuang nafas lega ketika didapati bahwa _flashdisk_nya masih utuh dan tidak basah terkena air. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan orang yang di –menabraknya (hei, dia kan sudah menghindar!).

Gulp.

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Kalau bukan karena celana yang sedang membungkus tubuh bagian bawah orang yang ada di depannya, Siwon pasti akan mengira bahwa orang itu adalah seorang yeojya. Bagaimana tidak? Kulitnya putih seputih salju, rambutnya yang pendek berwarna hitam sehitam arang, dan bibirnya, oh, bibirnya semerah kirmizi dan terlihat enak untuk dimakan.

Plak. Sadarkan dirimu Siwon, kau tidak seharusnya melihat namja itu dengan pandangan seolah ingin menelan dia bulat-bulat, walaupun kemejanya yang basah yang mencetak dada bidang namja itu sangat menggoda, walaupun bibirnya yang merah yang sedikit manyun itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, kau tetap tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Ingat, kau seorang _gentleman_!

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Namja itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon dengan berteriak kesal padanya. "Memangnya kau jalan tidak pakai mata?"

Seolah tersadar, Siwon segera berdiri dan membantu namja itu yang sedang mengumpulkan barangnya yang berceceran di dalam air mancur. "Mianhae." Tetapi segera tangannya ditepis oleh namja itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa waktu dan Siwon menelan ludah entah keberapa kalinya hari itu. Sementara akal sehatnya mencoba untuk menghentikan dirinya menjadi singa yang siap menerkam mangsa di depan mata. "Jalan itu kan pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata."

Namja itu melotot, membesarkan pupil matanya, ke arah Siwon menunjukkan kalau dia marah dan dia tidak sedang ingin bermain-main dengan sang ketua OSIS. "Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, ya sudah, minggir sana."

Siwon terdiam dan mengamati namja yang ditabraknya dengan seksama. "Mari kubantu."

"Ani! Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri. Sudah jalan tidak pakai mata, menabrak orang. Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab kalau ternyata buku yang kubawa itu barang langka. Bisa kau menggantinya?"

"Hei! Aku sudah minta maaf. Setidaknya aku tidak berjalan dengan buku berada di depan menghalangi pandanganku." Oke, tampang boleh lumayan dan menggairahkan, tetapi sikapnya NOL besar! Apa tidak salah dia yang kena marah? Seharusnya dia kan yang marah? Dia sudah menghindari namja itu, tapi dasar namja itu saja yang asyik dengan bukunya sendiri sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bagaimana kalau dia tadi menabrak yakuza atau semacamnya?

Pabbo, Siwon, kenapa kau berpikir sampai ke situ? Memangnya apa hubungannya kalau dia bertabrakan dengan orang yang berbahaya?

Namja itu hanya melotot ke arah Siwon dan segera mengumpulkan barangnya lalu segera berlalu dari pandangan Siwon mendatangkan decak kesal dari sang ketua OSIS. "Ck, dasar menyebalkan."

Dan itulah alasan mengapa dia mengumpat ketika dia masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan kemeja basah dan penampilan sedikit berantakan.

.

.

Sekitar satu minggu kemudian, kepala sekolah Lee Soo Man-shi memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan bersama dengan SHAWOL International School. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan festival gabungan bersama sekolah lain, tetapi ini kali pertama mereka melakukannya bersama dengan sekolah tersebut. Hal ini mendatangkan tanda tanya besar dari Siwon, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkannya.

Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat mengenai festival tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, dia sudah mendapati sosok namja menyebalkan yang dia temui minggu lalu. Sepertinya namja itu selalu tidak hati-hati dalam melangkah, buktinya saja kali ini dia juga terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang berlari ke ruang Yunho. Memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian masa lalu, dia menghampiri namja itu dan membantunya. Sempat terlintas di kepalanya kenapa namja itu berada di sini? Menjadi ketua OSIS menyebabkan dia menghafal dan mengenali semua murid di sana dan dia yakin bahwa namja itu adalah murid sekolahnya. Lantas, kenapa namja itu ada di sini pada jam istirahat?

"Kau itu selalu menabrak seseorang ya?" Siwon membantu merapikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran, tak lupa memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, namja itu hanya melotot dan terdiam. "Sepertinya kita berjodoh ya?" kekeh Siwon pelan mencoba untuk mengajak bercanda, tetapi sekali lagi dia didiamkan oleh namja itu.

"Ya!" teriak Siwon melihat namja itu sudah berbalik dan menghentikan langkah namja tersebut. "Masa kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

Namja itu berbalik dengan raut muka datar. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"_Well_, sebenarnya itu lebih tepat ke pertanyaanku. Apa maumu?" Hening sejenak. "Maksudku, kau jelas-jelas bukan dari sekolah ini, apa maumu ke sekolah ini pada jam segini?"

Seolah tersadar, raut muka namja itu sedikit kaget. Sepertinya dia teringat kembali dengan tujuan awalnya. Memang dasar kutu buku, begitu melihat perpustakaan yang luas di sekolah itu, dia hampir lupa dengan tujuannya.

Rasanya lucu juga melihat namja itu memincingkan matanya dan melihat dahinya berkerut seperti sedang berpikir keras. Kalau dilihat-lihat, namja itu sangat cantik daripada semua yeojya yang pernah dilihat Siwon dan terlebih lagi, namja itu juga memiliki figur tubuh ramping seperti seorang yeojya. "...kolah."

"Maaf?" Siwon tersadar dari pikirannya yang menganalisa namja di depannya dan bertanya sekali lagi kepada namja tersebut. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Cih, aku tanya di mana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kuantarkan ke sana?" tawar Siwon. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara dengan namja itu. Namja itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membawa 3 buku setebal ensiklopedia yang berada di tangannya. Melihat namja itu sedikit kelelahan, Siwon segera mengambil buku itu diiringi dengan protesan dari namja tersebut. Sesakali Siwon coba memulai pembicaraan yang tampaknya sepihak. Namja yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kim Kibum hanya menjawab ketika Siwon bertanya dan selebihnya mereka kembali hening. Setelah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, Kibum mengambil kembali bukunya dan permisi untuk masuk ke dalam, tetapi Siwon menolaknya. "Ani, kita sama-sama masuk ke dalam saja. Lagipula, kau akan membicarakan soal festival kebudayaan yang akan berlangsung bukan?" Kibum sekali lagi melotot, tetapi kali ini sedikit lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Capek berargumen, namja cantik itu hanya menghela nafas dan membuka pintu.

Sepertinya, pikir Siwon, hari ini tidak seburuk yang dikira.

Dan saat itu jam di ruang kepala sekolah menunjukkan pukl

15.07

.

.

Pertemuan mereka yang ketiga terjadi di Taman Bermain. Siwon yang ditinggal oleh pasangan Yunjae, Minkyu, dan Hanchul, hanya bisa merana kesepian. Apalagi Yoochun juga menghilang tak tahu ke mana. Untungnya saja dia melirik Kibum yang seperti biasanya sedang membaca buku.

'_Heran, darimana dia menyimpan tenaga untuk membaca buku-buku itu ya?'_

Dia pun segera menghampiri Kibum. "Ya! Kibum-shi!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kibum berhenti berjalan dan melirik ke sumber suara. Ketika dilihatnya Siwon sedang berlari ke arahnya, dia megabaikannya dan lanjut membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti?"

"Memangnya harus?" jawab Kibum dengan cuek. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku taman bermain. Kibum duduk dulu baru Siwon menyusul tak lama kemudian. "Hei, apa menariknya buku itu sih?" Siwon melirik judul dari buku yang dibaca Kibum dan dia hanya bisa menggeleng kepala karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." ujar Kibum pelan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Siwon. Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Kibum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat lengkap. "Kalau begitu, ajari aku." Dia meraih dagu Kibum dan memutar perlahan kepala namja itu sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Siwon bisa sekali lagi menganalisa dan melihat betapa putihnya kulit Kibum dan betapa terasa halus seperti yang dia perkirakan.

'He? Apa baru saja aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya?'

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia segera menepis tangan Siwon dan beralih ke bukunya, tetapi Siwon bisa menduga bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan terlalu fokus dengan buku di tangannya.

"Bummie!" Suara teriakan ceria dari arah lain memecahkan keheningan mereka. Siwon melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bergandengan tangan berlari ke arah mereka. Diliriknya raut Kibum yang berubah menjadi sedikit sedih dan terluka?

Deg.

Ada apa dengan hatinya? Kenapa dia merasa berdebar melihat Kibum yang tersenyum lirih dipaksakan itu?

"Hae ya!" balas Kibum.

"Eh, Siwon? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae yang baru menyadari kehadiran sang ketua OSIS. "Kalian sedang berkencan?"

"ANI!" Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, Kibum sudah berteriak dan menyela perkataan Siwon membuat ketiga namja itu tersentak kaget. "Er, itu...aku tadi ditarik Heechul-hyung ke sini dan tiba-tiba saja aku ditinggal olehnya. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu!"

Donghae hanya mengangguk seperti biasa. "Oh, kalau kau Siwon? Tidak biasanya kau pergi ke tempat ini?"

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Siwon menjawab, "Ani, kalau tidak ditarik oleh Changmin dan Kyu tadi aku tidak akan berada di sini. Dan sekarang mereka meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Ho? Jadi bagaimana mereka?" Mendengar tentang pasangan Minkyu, mau tak mau, Donghae ikut penasaran.

"Iya, sepertinya Changmin itu bukan meredamkan keisengan Kyuhyun malah mengobarkan api saja." Eunhyuk yang tadi terdiam membuka suaranya. Dia bergidik ngeri mengingat keisengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang menjadi satu. "Dan kau tahu? Ketika aku bilang pada Changmin untuk menasehati Kyuhyun, dia malah berkata kepadaku seperti ini," Eunhyuk menarik nafas dan mengubah suara agar mirip dengan suara tenor Changmin, "Justru karena dia pacarku, makanya aku akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.' Omo...kau bisa bayangkan itu? Aish, dasar pasangan evil itu. Memang benar setan hanya bisa berpasangan dengan setan." Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri sekali lagi dan Donghae segera memeluk pundak namjachingunya itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita main lagi." Dia menarik tangan Eunhyuk membuat namja itu tersipu malu. "Oke, kami pergi dulu ya! Kajja!"

"Dasar mereka itu!" Siwon hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena badai yang baru saja berlalu tadi. Diliriknya Kibum yang sedang merenung membiarkan buku kesayangannya terbengkalai begitu saja. "Kibum-shi?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari namja _snow white_ itu membuat Siwon sedikit resah. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum tidak menjawab lagi dan hanya menghela nafas. "Donghae itu teman masa kecilku." Kibum mulai bercerita.

Melihat ini adalah hal langka karena tidak biasanya Kibum memulai pembicaraan, Siwon mengangguk dan terdiam memberi tanda bagi Kibum untuk melanjutkan. Siwon bersandar pada sandaran bangku untuk mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman diikuti oleh Kibum. "Setidaknya sampai aku ingat bahwa dia adalah sepupuku."

"Tunggu, dia sepupumu?" Kibum tak menjawab dan Siwon mengambil itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan membiarkan namja itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memendam rasa ini. Aku mencintainya." gumam Kibum pelan.

Siwon terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada situasi seperti ini. Dia memang sempurna, tetapi dia tidak pernah cukup baik dalam merangkai kata untuk perasaannya. Seandainya di sini ada Jaejoong-hyung atau Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka bisa menghibur namja ini. "Tapi, nyatanya ketika melihat mereka lagi, aku sudah tidak sakit hati." Entah Siwon harus bernafas lega atau bagaimana ketika melihat raut Kibum yang mulai cerah. "Ya, biar bagaimanapun cinta antar saudara itu mustahil bukan?"

Cinta antar saudara ya?

Rasanya seperti sebuah déjà vu saja.

"Menangislah." Suara lembut Siwon entah kenapa terasa menenangkan jiwa namja itu. Tangis yang selama ini ditahannya dikeluarkannya dalam dekapan hangat namja tampan itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Kibum sudah mulai tenang dan Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa air mata dari namja itu sudah berhenti. "Sudah lebih baik?" Kibum mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Hei, kau bilang kau sudah tidak sakit hati lagi, kenapa?" Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Kibum dengan suaranya yang serak dan seksi membuat lagi-lagi wajah Kibum memerah.

Tanpa aba-aba Kibum menarik Siwon dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada sang ketua OSIS. Sebelum Siwon sempat mengerti dengan situasinya, Kibum sudah lari menghilang dari pandangan. Perlahan disentuhnya bibirnya itu dengan tangannya dan mencoba mencerna kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia, namja yang pada pertemuan _pertama_ sudah membuat dia kesal setengah mati.

Dia, namja pada pertemuan kedua yang membuat dirinya sedikit tertarik.

Dan dia, Kim Kibum, namja yang pada pertemuan ketiga sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Itupun setelah dia mengakui perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap saudara sepupunya sendiri, Donghae?

Oh, mungkin Siwon tidak tahu atau tidak sempat melirik jam, tapi saat itu jam di Taman Bermain menunjukkan pukul

15.10

.

.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang dan kepada namja _snow white_ kita. Apa yang menyebabkan dia berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat dan mulut yang seperti sedang berkumur-kumur mengucap mantera? Jawabannya karena kemarin dia menerima pesan seperti ini:

From : Unknown

Kalau kau masih mau bukumu, temui aku di sekolah. Aku tunggu di ruang OSIS.

Tak perlu menulis namanya, Kibum sudah tahu bahwa orang yang mengirim pesan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon. Sekali lagi, Kibum tak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya dia yang disebut sebagai namja yang pendiam, tenang, dan dingin itu bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak percaya bisa dilakukannya. Melihat reaksi Siwon, Kibum bisa mengetahui satu hal –

– dia lupa.

Kibum menghela nafas sebelum mengetok pintu yang kemudian dijawab oleh Siwon. Baru _tiga_ kali mereka bertatap muka, Kibum sudah menghafal suara namja yang satu itu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruang OSIS tersebut dan melirik ke dalam. Dilihatnya Siwon yang duduk di atas kursi kerjanya sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas meja –mungkin catatan OSIS atau semacamnya. Kacamata yang sekarang sedang digunakannya menambah karisma dari namja bertubuh sempurna itu. Di ruangan itu terdapat 2 namja lainnya yang Kibum ketahui bernama Kyuhyun (karena dia teman main Donghae, jadi Kibum sudah pernah diperkenalkan sebelumnya) dan Yoochun.

"Hei, Siwon, jodohmu sudah datang nih!" gurau Yoochun. Kibum masih bingung kenapa dirinya disebut dengan julukan itu. Hei, dia kan tidak ingat pernah 'berjodoh' dengan seorang Choi Siwon!

"Hyung, sudahlah, nanti Siwon-hyung marah dan kau disuruh mencuci toilet baru tahu rasa!" Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSPnya memperingati hyungnya yang playboy itu.

"Kyu, Yoochun-hyung, kalian tidak ke kelas? Pelajaran sudah dimulai daritadi." Masih berkutat dengan kertas yang ada di mejanya, dia berkata dengan nada pelan. Kedua namja yang dipanggil namanya tahu kalau Siwon memanggil mereka dengan nada seperti itu berarti itu adalah sebuah perintah dan mereka harus melakukannya.

"Arasso." Yoochun yang pertama menjawab sembari membereskan penampilannya. Ketika melewati Kibum dia menepuk pundak namja itu dan menyengir. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dengan PSP di tangannya.

Blam.

Pintu di belakang Kibum tertutup. Kibum yang tadi menoleh ke arah mereka yang keluar dari ruangan ini kembali menoleh ke arah Siwon yang sudah membereskan barangnya dan melepas kacamatanya.

Gulp.

Kibum menelan ludah dan gugup dengan setiap langkah yang diambil oleh Siwon. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh namja itu, di satu sisi, dia juga takut. "Aku percaya ini bukumu?" Siwon memegang buku di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kibum. Segera Kibum mengangguk dan mencoba meraih buku itu, tetapi Siwon malah menaikkan buku itu sehingga mau tak mau Kibum harus sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapainya.

Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Siwon yang memiliki lengan yang cukup panjang dan postur yang cukup tinggi menaikkan buku Kibum setinggi yang dia bisa sementara Kibum mencoba meraih. Tanpa dia sadari, tubuh mereka saling bergesekkan dan jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Akhirnya, Kibum sadar dengan posisi mereka. Dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, mereka terlihat sedang berpelukan dengan tangan kiri Siwon yang melingkar di pinggang kecil Kibum.

"Kembalikan bukuku!" ujar Kibum masih mencoba meraih bukunya. Merasa kelelahan dan percuma, akhirnya diapun menyerah dan hal ini tidak terlewatkan oleh Siwon.

"Sudah menyerah?" ujarnya dengan nada jahil. "Berarti sekarang giliranku."

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, tangan kiri Siwon yang melingkari pinggang Kibum segera menarik namja mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Mata Kibum membesar karena kaget dan dia ingin mencoba mendorong namja yang berada di depannya sekarang, tetapi tenaganya terasa disedot begitu saja.

"Urm..." Desahan dikeluarkan dari Kibum ketika Siwon dengan lihainya memainkan lidah-lidah di mulut mungil milik namja itu. "Hah..hah.."

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, maka ciuman itu pun terhenti. Kedua mata saling memandang mencari perasaan yang tersembunyi. "Katakan padaku, apa ada hal yang harus kuketahui?" ujar Siwon memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ti...tidak ada." Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba dia gagap pada kondisi seperti ini! Suaranya terdengar tidak menyakinkan.

"Oh ya?" Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak percaya dengan alasan Kibum. "Lalu mengapa aku menemukan tulisan ini?" Dia membuka lembaran pertama dan terlihat tulisan Kibum di sana.

Tulisan Siwon berada di dalam gambar hati yang besar. Raut muka Kibum memerah bersaing dengan tomat, dia segera meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dari dekapan namja yang ada di depannya.

"Lepas...lepaskan aku!" Kegugupannya tidak membantu sama sekali, sebaliknya Siwon malah mempererat pelukan mereka. Dia merasa tidak percaya bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi, tetapi di satu sisi dia sedih, sedih bahwa hal ini terjadi bukan karena apa yang dia harapkan. "Kumohon lepaskan aku, Siwon-shi." Nadanya terdengar lirih dan memelas membuat semua bisa merasakan kesedihan dari namja itu.

"Aku percaya kau biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Wonnie?"

Mata Kibum membelalak. Tak dipercaya bahwa baru saja Siwon mengatakan hal itu. Apakah dia ingat? "Apakah...apakah kau ingat?" Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Menurutmu?" Dia mengecup kening namja mungil itu dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku ingat, Bummie-ku sayang."

Kibum segera memeluk Siwon dengan erat, sekali lagi meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang ketua OSIS dan menangis bahagia. "Wonnie, saranghae."

"Ne, nado saranghae, Bummie." ujar Siwon lembut dan sekali lagi membawa mereka dalam ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta.

.

.

"Akhirnya mereka jadian juga!" Donghae yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu berseru cukup kencang mendatangkan bunyi "Shooo!" dari 7 namja lainnya. "Tapi, senang rasanya melihat dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi." ujar Donghae senang. Biar bagaimanapun Kibum adalah sepupu yang sangat _dicintai_nya. Tentu dia ingin yang terbaik untuk sepupunya itu.

"Ne, chagi. Kita semua juga senang." Namjachingu Donghae itu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Donghae dan bersandar pada pundak kekar milik namja _fishy_ itu.

Donghae menyengir lebar. "Makasih ya, Yunho-shi, kamu sudah mau menyarankan kepada Lee Soo Man-shi untuk mengadakan festival budaya bersama sekolahnya Kibummie." Yunho mengangguk senang dan mengecup pelan pada bibir Jaejooong.

"Euw, kalian bisa melakukan itu di tempat lain saja tidak? Aku tidak mau Kyunnieku diracuni oleh kalian." Seperti biasa, Changmin menjadi namjachingu yang protektif dan menutup mata Changmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, lalu terima kasih untukku mana?" Oh, hampir saja lupa, Lee Soo Man juga sedang ikut serta dalam acara mengintip itu.

"Ah iya, makasih ya Lee Soo Man –shi, saya mendoakan yang terbaik buat istri bapak dan keluarga bapak." ujar Donghae dan menepok pundak Lee Soo Man seolah mereka teman akrab.

Lee Soo Man berdeham pelan. "Dan aku percaya bahwa Yunho-shi juga berhutang sesuatu padaku?"

"Arr...itu? Haha." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kehilangan kata-kata. Jaejoong menatap bingung ke arah Yunho. Tatapan polosnya itu sungguh membuat semua seme di sana hampir meleleh kalau saja tidak mengingat bahwa masing-masing dari mereka –kecuali Yoochun sudah mempunyai namjachingu.

"Arasso, arasso." Lee Soo Man mencoba menahan tawanya melihat pasangan yang berada di depannya sekarang. Dia menepuk pundak Yunho dan berdeham. "Jaga dia baik-baik ya dan kontrol dia agar tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Dan Lee Soo Man yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan mengeluarkan tawa yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi.

"Aigo, kalau tidak tahu dia adalah ayahnya Kibum, mungkin aku sudah berpikir kalau dia itu lelaki mesum." ujar Donghae. Semua mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan, oh, hampir ketinggalan. Apakah kalian mau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Kalian mau? Karena waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam digital Changmin adalah

15:00

.

.

"_Bummie."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Ternyata legenda itu benar."_

"_Legenda apa?"_

"_Bahwa orang yang kita jumpai di air mancur kota pada jam 3 sore adalah jodoh kita."_

"_Bukan hanya jam 3 sore kok, Wonnie."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Pertemuan pertama kita itu jam 3 malam."_

**The End**

.

.

Bagaimana untuk cerita kali ini? Apakah semuanya puas? :D

Sesuai janji saya bikin kelanjutan cerita tentang Sibum couple. Semoga feelnya dapat soalna ini slah satu OTP author XDDD

Tentunya setelah Yunjae...hoho...dan semoga saya bisa menangkap dengan baik karakter. Semoga juga cerita ini bisa menghibur.

Seperti biasa, niat mau bikin humor jadi malah ada drama"nya sedikit.

Untuk kali ini, tidak usah diminta #sokbanget #plak

Changmin : Memangnya ada yang mau minta kelanjutan cerita ini? Mereka maunya Minkyu *meluk2 Kyu*

Kyuhyun : *blush*

Siwon : Ani, pokokny harus dilanjutin, masa aku cuma bisa nyium Bummie 3 kali? Dan yang pertama itu, masa aku kayak orang bodoh gitu. Andwae, pokoknya harus dilanjutin!

eL : Ne2, arasso, pasti akan saya lanjutin (-_-") sabar dikit napa? Hoho...silakan ditunggu cerita berikutnya juga :D

makasih sudah membaca

Review?


End file.
